prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Stardust Blue Gradient Coord
(スターダストブルーグラデ) is a Cool-type coord from the brand Secret Alice. It has not appeared in the anime yet. It resembles the Stardust Scarlet Gradient Coord, Stardust Emerald Gradient Coord, and the Stardust Pink Gradient Coord. User TBA Appearance Dress A dark blue dress with black lace sewn around the top, attached to bands of ribbons that wrap around the neck. On each shoulder is a glittering strap with black frill lining the inner-side. At the middle of the torso is a strap of glittery light blue with gold lining, beneath black frills that go down and split towards the side and back of the skirt lining, over a layer of gold frills. Sewn to the middle of the chest are two blue glittering bows, each with a gold star at the middle with a large pearl droplet hanging from each one. Around the navel is a black band with two bows sewn diagonally from each other. One is dark blue, the other is a glittery light blue. On top of the bow is a smaller, black sequined bow with a gold star in the middle of a circle, surrounded by a zig-zag line on each side adorned by four small stars. White lace trims each side. The black ribbon tails hanging from the bows, one tipped in glittery light blue, the other dark blue, each with a droplet pearl hanging from a single gold bead. Gold pearl chains wrap around the skirt, with the lower chain adorned by gold ornate crescents with a single gem at the middle. The skirt is cut to reveal scalloped layered material covered in many silver stars. The top is blue, followed by light blue, and lastly sky blue. The user gains a gold necklace with a crescent charm, and a silver bracelet on each side with a blue gem at the middle. Shoes Dark blue platform wedges with large gold stars lining the sides of the sole. Silver stars cover the shoe, and black ruffles line the foot insert. Included are glittering layered frilly anklets made from light blue and blue fabric. A gold star chain wraps around the middle, and sewn to the back is the large ribbon decoration from the dress, but instead of ribbon tails it gains fabric and pearl accessories. Around the top of the ankle accessory is glittering royal blue fabric. Accessory Two bows sewn diagonally from each other, one being dark blue, the other is glittery light blue. On top of the bow is a smaller, black sequined bow with a gold star in the middle of a circle, surrounded by a zig-zag line on each side adorned by four small stars and trim by white lace on each side. Beneath the ribbon is light blue scalloped material lined in sky blue, where a pearl chain with a single droplet rests. Game is a Cool Rare Coord from the brand Secret Alice. It first appeared in the Vol. 3. Image Gallery Official Coord Official Arts IMG_0994.PNG PS12.png Dz66EjFU8AESqAu.png DtFPXU0VsAAsP4x.jpg Anime Screenshots KiraTickets Anime Screenshots Category:Coord Box Category:Coord Category:Cool Coord Category:Rare Coord Category:Secret Alice Category:Vol. 3 Category:2018 Series Promotional Coords Category:Pri☆Star Pack Collection Category:Normal Coord